


Penantian

by JesslynKR



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, World War II, aomomo - Freeform, pendek banget orz
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selagi Daiki berjuang, Satsuki menunggu yang tidak pasti [Untuk #TAKABURC] [Kolaborasi dengan Wallbreaker sebagai starter]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penantian

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Fic ini adalah kolaborasi saya [JesslynKR] dan Wallbreaker.

**PENANTIAN**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Penname : Wallbreaker [Starter], JesslynKR [Finisher]**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, General**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Selagi Daiki berjuang, Satsuki menunggu yang tidak pasti**

 

Penyerangan kali ini gagal total. Jepang seperti dipukul mundur.

Daiki bersandar ke sebuah pohon. Dia tetap mengangkat senapan. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan serta napasnya serasa lebih pendek. Lidahnya bisa mengecap rasa besi berkarat yang berasal dari pangkal tenggorokannya. Daiki tidak tahu dia terluka dimana saja. Tidak ada waktu untuk sekadar mengecek luka. Toh, dia tidak yakin akan selamat nantinya.

Senapan kembali Daiki angkat. Matanya awas memerhatikan sekitar. Semua indera dipertajam. Daiki sangat waspada akan keberadaan penembak jitu Soviet. Sudah banyak sekali rekan seperjuangannya yang limbung karena tentara Soviet.

Tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Kehebatan penembak jitu mereka bukan mitos belaka. Buktinya lebih dari setengah tentara Jepang tewas tanpa mengetahui keberadaan mereka.  Dan setengahnya lagi berhasil dibuat panik atau terluka. Daiki misalnya.

Letupan senjata terdengar. Seseorang berteriak kesakitan. Daiki ketakutan setengah mati. 

Suara itu berasal dari belakang pohon. Daiki tidak berani melihat ke belakang. Daiki hanya bersandar dan gemetaran seperti pecundang. Layaknya menunggu giliran untuk mati.

“Aomine-kun!” sebuah teriakan memanggil namanya. Daiki bisa melihat Tetsuya berlari mendekat.

Kedatangan Tetsuya bagai secercah harapan bagi Daiki.

xOx

Di waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda, Satsuki menunggu dengan sabar.

Perasaan tidak enak menghantam dadanya. “Mungkin Dai-chan tidak bisa pulang,” ucapnya pesimis.

Satsuki menutup mata dan menghembuskan napas. Satsuki sadar, menjalin hubungan dengan seorang prajurit memang begini konsekuensinya. Ketakutan akan kehilangan yang terkasih selalu menghantui. Tidak kenal waktu. Tidak kenal tempat.

Satsuki tahu kematian sudah menjadi nasib Daiki semenjak pemuda bertampang gahar itu berangkat ke medan perang. Dan sebagai pihak yang menunggu, Satsuki harus bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian Daiki kapan saja.

Namun, Satsuki percaya kalau Daiki akan pulang dengan keadaan selamat. Daiki akan pulang, dan akan kembali padanya.

Satsuki menimang-nimang kotak di hadapannya. Isinya sangat berharga, karena itu adalah kenangan dari Daiki sebelum pergi.

_"Kemungkinan aku pulang dengan selamat sangat kecil."_

_"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu Dai-chan, apapun keadaan Dai-chan nanti, aku akan menunggu." Satsuki mengecup pipi Daiki, sebelum Daiki pergi._

_"Kalau aku mati, jangan menangis," pesan Daiki dan Satsuki mengangguk mantap._  

Dan kini, Satsuki masih menunggu. Silahkan bilang kalau Satsuki menunggu yang tak pasti. Tapi Satsuki tidak peduli. Karena ia mencintai Aomine Daiki, tak peduli apakah ia akan pulang dengan selamat, atau tidak.

xOx

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Tetsuya. Daiki menggeleng. Sesekali ia mendesis saat lukanya diobati oleh Tetsuya.

"Kita akan ke sana. Menyusun rencana baru. Kalau tidak, kita akan kehilangan banyak pasukan lagi. Nah selesai. Kau baik-baik saja, Aomine-kun?" 

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsu." Daiki berdiri. 

Kini, Daiki dan Tetsuya bersembunyi di balik batu-batu besar. Bersiap meluncurkan tembakan. Yang Daiki tahu, Tetsuya yang tiarap dua ratus meter darinya itu sudah berhasil menembak dua tentara Soviet. 

Suara tembakan masih terdengar. _Perang memang gila,_ batin Daiki. Matanya masih awas dan bersiaga. Bersiap mengangkat senapan, dan menembak. _Kena kau,_ batin Daiki.

Daiki pindah ke tempat persembunyian lain. Tanpa sadar ada bahaya yang akan menghampirinya sebentar lagi.

DOR!

"Aomine-kun!" napas Tetsuya tercekat.

Untuk sesaat, yang Daiki ingat hanya senyum manis Satsuki. Lalu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

_Aomine Daiki pulang. Namun bukan nyawanya yang pulang, melainkan jasad yang berada di dalam peti mati._

_'Kalau aku mati, jangan menangis.'_

_Tidak ada air mata yang jatuh di pipi Momoi Satsuki._

xOx

 

Lima puluh tahun kemudian.

"Obaa-chan! Obaa-chan!"

Seorang gadis cilik berlari-lari kecil menuju Satsuki yang duduk di kursi goyang, sibuk merajut. Kulit Satsuki mengeriput dimakan usia. Warna rambutnya pun kini didominasi oleh warna putih, dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tanpa kacamata, dia takkan bisa merajut.

"Ada apa, Yui-chan?"

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan!" gadis cilik itu menunjukkan sebuah jepitan bunga sakura. "Jepit yang minggu lalu hilang, sudah aku temukan!"

"Begitu? Baguslah, jaga milikmu baik-baik ya, supaya tidak hilang." Satsuki mengusap rambut cucunya itu dengan rasa sayang, lalu Yui berlari, bermain dengan teman-temannya di luar sana.

Satsuki, ia tak pernah menikah. Cintanya telah terkubur, dimakamkan bersamaan dengan pemakaman Daiki. Gantinya, Satsuki memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak dari Panti Asuhan.

Satsuki mengambil kotak yang ada di meja, meletakkan alat rajutnya, lalu membuoka kotak itu. Ada yang baru datang dua tahun setelah Daiki pulang tanpa nyawa. Sebuah surat dengan sedikit noda darah, yang ditemukan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya, rekan Daiki yang berhasil lolos dari maut peperangan.

_'Dai-chan, karena cintaku hanya satu, dan sudah kuberikan kepadamu. Aku pernah berjanji padamu untuk menantimu pulang, dengan atau tanpa nyawa. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan datang kepadamu.'_

Sepasang mata itu perlahan menutup.

 

**-TAMAT-**

**Author's Note:**

> I-ini pendek banget orz. Saya bingung harus bagaimana...


End file.
